


BIRTHDAY

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester
Summary: This was a supposed to be a birthday thing but I got sidetracked





	1. Chapter 1

The three of them sat around the table with a case of beers. It was a chilly evening on the 24th January. Dean said after 2019 the years stopped mattering, so they didn’t discus how many years had passed since Dean had dive bombed into middle age. The 40th had been a party of special magnificence, and half the hunting community had been invited, and the other half turned up anyway. 

This is not the story of Sam getting so drunk, he woke up naked (except for a cowboy hat) next to Rowena, (they didn’t have sex, he fell asleep on the floor of the library, and she was handcuffed fully clothed a chair. Events had transpired earlier in the week that they forcibly needed her assistance again and they figured she should stay for the festivities.) 

This isn’t the story of how Jody and Donna made out in a store room for a couple of hours, and it isn’t the story of how Dean and Castiel almost kissed 3 or 4 times during the night, and subsequently failed to become anything more than a stupid crush and still managed to fall asleep on each other fully clothed on Deans bed.

No.

This is the story of Deans non-discussed age birthday, and the day that followed.

So Sam and Dean were discussing the finer points of decapitation vs defenestration when it came to killing monsters. Dean was assuring Sam that punting a Demon out of a window is far more satisfying to watch than to do, and Sam was arguing that it’s only satisfying if there is glass for them to fall through. And while they both agreed that decapitation was far superior to defenestration, Sam preferred to cut the heads off from behind, and Dean preferred it from the front.

“That way you get to see the light leave their eyes Sammy.” Dean said. “Nothing more satisfying than looking them in the eyes, and them knowing a Winchester has taken them down.”

“All I’m saying Dean is that it is easier to remove their heads if they can’t see what’s coming.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, but with you Moose, they can almost always hear you coming. Or smell you.” Dean replied. Sam burped in agreement and they devolved into laughter.

“And if you decapitate them face first they have a moment to see you and defend themselves.” Sam continued.

“Which makes it all the more satisfying when they lose.” Dean explained. “Right Cas?” He turned to look at Castiel who was four beers in and his eyes looking droopy. When he heard his name Cas straightened and tried to look interested. “You awake Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean” Castiel said. “Why do humans celebrate birthdays?” Castiel asked changing the subject.

“To celebrate one more year of being alive,” Sam said “and wishing for good luck for the next year.” Dean took another sip of his beer.

“And to get together with the people who care that you’ve been alive for another year.” Dean said smiling at Cas.

“I see, that’s probably why Angels don’t celebrate birthdays.” He said.

“Why’s that?” Sam asked.

“Angels live a very long time, so the celebrations would become tedious, and angels are dicks.” He said. Dean chuckled.

“I’ll drink to that.” He clinked his beer against Castiels. Castiel didn’t laugh, he looked lost in thought. Dean pursed his lips and patted Castiels shoulder.

“I’m going to for a walk.” Castiel said. “Happy Birthday again Dean.” Deans smile faded as he watched Castiel leave the kitchen. They heard the clang of the bunker door.

“He seems blue.” Sam said.

“His eyes are very blue." Dean said distractedly. He then caught on to what Sam had said and cleared his throat. "Well, his whole family save us disowned him.” Dean said. “I think he needs cheering up.”

“How are you going to do that, you’re not exactly Mr. Fun-to-be-around.” Sam said draining his bottle.

“That’s bullshit, I'm so fun I'm practically a mushroom” Dean said. Sam looked at him blankly. 

"Because you are small, smelly and like dark moist places?" Sam asked.

"No, because I'm such a Fungi!"

“Dean, this year your celebration consisted of half a pie, some beers and me and Cas. And Cas just bailed.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, but that’s how I planned it.” Dean replied. 

“Sure Dean.”

“Look I have an idea alright.” Dean said leaning forward conspiratorially.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas wandered around the woods that surrounded the bunker. There was a small clearing that he had been slowly turning into a garden. It had a small pond, and a wooden bench, and wildflowers grew in the small corners beneath the trees.

As winter was drawing to a close, it had started to turn green again, and Castiel took comfort in the fact that in a few months he would have someplace that was all his own and beautiful. Somewhere he would look forward to seeing every year in the spring as it lit up with colours. It was a lonely thought that followed though, how many years would he have left here? How long would the Winchesters stay in the bunker, or how long would they stay alive. He looked at his hands and wondered how many years he would endure until time or an angel blade caught up with him.

He sighed and sat down on the Bench and folded his hands into his lap.

He wondered if it was worth even staying, and the image of Deans sad eyes crossed his mind and that thought dissipated. Dean would miss him terribly, and the thought of filled him with dread. How could he live with himself if he just walked away. The problem wasn’t Dean missing him, not really, it was that he would miss Dean, and that longing would taint the beauty of any existence, no matter the location. He frowned and looked at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

He walked back inside the bunker and found that Sam and Dean had left. He sat down at the kitchen table, assuming they went to get food, and finished a couple of beers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean Green is his favourite colour?” Dean asked. “What makes you think you know it?”

“Because Dean, it’s the colour of nature,” Sam said, then added under his breath “and it’s the colour of your eyes.”

“What was that?”

“I said, what kind of pies?” Sam asked.

“No, no Pie.” Dean said waving his hand at Sam. “We’re doing this proper. We’re getting him a cake. A proper cake. One with those little twirly flowers and the edible decorations. One that says Happy Birthday Castiel in big blue writing."

“And flowers?” Sam suggested. Dean shook his head, then paused.

“Maybe.” 

“Streamers and Balloons?” Sam asked. Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded.

“This is going to be the best damned angel birthday ever. We’ll invite everyone we can, and we’ll make his birthday tomorrow.”

“Why tomorrow?”

“Because it’ll be the fastest, and when we get strapped for cash, me and Cas can celebrate together. That and two days worth of parties.” Dean replied.

“Alright Dean, fine, lets get this over and done with.” Sam said.

"It's not a get this over with kind of deal Sam." Dean said indignantly. "It's Castiels big day."

"How many candles do you think we need, or is the torch your carrying going to be enough?" Sam replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind Dean, we'll get 50 and that'll be fine." Sam said exasperatedly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look Jody, it’d mean a lot to Cas and Dean if you could be there tomorrow.” Sam said. “Donna, and Claire and the rest of the girls too.” Sam said. He was sitting in the Impala while Dean went in to get a present for Cas, from him alone. 

“An Angels birthday party.” Jody said incredulously. 

“Yeah, nothing fancy, you don’t even have to bring a gift.” Sam said absently drawing on the passenger window. 

“Do you think he will finally tell his angel how he feels?” Jody asked.

“Maybe, he’s in the garden centre now, buying Cas a perfect gift.” Sam said. He wrote the word 'Destiel' into the condensation. He lay back on the bench seat. 

“You’d think, he would have said something by now.” Jody said. "They've been friends for more than a decade."

“Well, that’s Dean.” Sam said. “Angel of the lord gives up heaven for him, and he still thinks Cas is gonna leave.”

“Okay, Sam, I’ll see what I can do.” Jody said. Sam beamed.

“Great, hopefully see you tomorrow.” Sam said. 

Dean knocked on the drivers side window. He was holding an oddly shaped package. Sam sat up and Dean opened the door, sliding the package along the seat.

“Find what you needed?” Sam asked, putting his seatbelt on. Dean climbed into the car and shut the door.

“Yeah,” Dean said, eyeing the package with a content smile. 

“Jody says she will try.” Sam said. "Which means, she'll be here tomorrow for the celebrations."

“Great,”

“what’s in the package?” Sam asked.

“Gwenyth Paltrows head.” Dean said.

“Really?!” Sam asked with mock excitement. Dean rolled his eyes and started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

“Cas,” Dean peered into Castiels room. He was lying on his bed with a big book in his hand. He didn't look up from the pages. It was the following day, and Dean was supposed to take Cas out while everyone prepared the party.

“Yes, Dean.” 

“I have to run an errand,” Dean said. “I need you to come with me.” 

“What for?”

“Well, I need you to help me.” Dean replied. Castiel looked incredulous. “I would like your help.” 

“Fine.” Castiel replied. “Where are we going?”

“Out to pick up some things.” Dean said, they walked to the garage and they got inside the car.

“This all seems very vague.” Castiel said as he closed the door.

“Yeah, it does a bit.” Dean said. He put on his seatbelt and did not elaborate.

They pulled out of the driveway and hit the road.

“Are we getting supplies?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged. It had started to rain and Dean had pulled up beside a picnic area beside a lake. They sat in silence. It was a lovely morning, the sun was hiding behind puffy clouds, and the wind was light. A few people walked dogs, and a family sat on the grass with a picnic.

“Is there a reason we stopped here?” Castiel asked. Dean looked over at him.

“How long have we been friends?” Dean asked. Castiels eyebrow raised and he braced himself for whatever Dean was about to throw at him.

“I don’t know.” Castiel replied. 

“And how old are you?” Dean asked. 

“Dean, is there a point to this?” Castiels tone was sharp. 

“All I’m saying, if an Angel of Heaven decides to stick around and become a part of your crappy bombed out family, it means something.” Dean replied.

“Don’t we have errands to run?” Castiel asked. Dean frowned, and then sighed. This was not going as he had planned, especially Cas going on the defensive. 

“Yeah, of course.” He started the engine. Castiel turned to the window and stared out. A thin layer of condensation had appeared on the window, and Sams doodles from the day before were reborn.

“Dean,”

“Yeah?”

“What is Destiel?” He asked. Dean coughed.

“Excuse me?”

“Someone has written ‘Destiel’ on the window.” Castiel said. “what does it mean?”

“It’s just a stupid fan thing.” Dean said regaining his composure. 

“Fan thing?”

“Some girls wrote a play based on those supernatural books.” Dean replied. “It’s stupid, they imagined us, you and me, as a romantic couple.” 

“and that is stupid?” Castiel asked.

“Well, it’s not going to happen is it?” Dean asked trying to sound casual. “Sam probably wrote it to annoy me.” Castiel looked at Dean with confusion. Dean frowned.

“And why would he do that Dean?” Castiel pressed, his tone was a little sharp.

“Dude, I don’t know why you’re getting angry. It’s just a bunch of nonsense. I don’t...” Dean said. Without stopping the car, he leaned over Cas and wiped the word off the window. “Sam is just teasing us.”

“Explain to me Dean.” Castiel started. “Why you think I stay around?” Dean frowned.

“Because you’re family.” Dean said. “Because... the other angels are dicks and won’t take you back.” Castiel folded his arms across his chest. 

“Is that what you truly think?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Dean replied. “I’m glad you chose to stay with us, I’m ‘friggen thrilled you stuck around, but we don’t hold you hostage.”

“Pull over Dean.” Castiel said. 

“What?” Dean said.

“I wish to leave the vehicle.”

"Of course you do.” Dean snapped, he pulled the car over.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Castiel asked.

“Nothing.” Dean huffed. 

“You’ve been expecting me to leave?” Castiel asked indignantly. “You assumed that at some point I would grow bored of you and leave.” Dean glanced at him. “You think so little of me?”

“What do you expect Cas?” Dean replied. “All our years as friends can be defined by two things, times when you’re here, and times when you’re gone. And most of the time you’re here we’re fighting something or each other.”

“And you think I would rather be anywhere else than here.”

“Well wouldn’t you rather be anywhere else?” Dean said. “I’m not great company, we fight all the time, we can’t even spend time alone without bickering. God, you must be so bored when we have to sleep.”

“Dean,” Castiel said.

“I thought you were leaving?” Dean snapped. “I thought you were disgusted buy the thought of being with a human.”

“I never said that Dean.” Castiel said. 

“The implication was there.” Dean replied. Castiel looked over at him. “Are you going or not?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel replied. 

“Well, make up your damned mind.” Dean snapped. Castiel didn’t move. “Fine, make your decision back at the bunker.”

Dean started the engine and pulled out onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove back in stolid silence. Deans fingers clenched at the wheel. Castiel stared at the window, and the smudge that had been left, erasing the word that hung between them. When Dean pulled into the bunker he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“What is Jody’s car doing here?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged and got out of the car. Castiel followed him through the passages towards the library. Before they walked in Dean stopped him. His expression was a little nervous and more than a little bitter.

“I was supposed to talk to you about something, while we were on that errand.” Dean said. “But I blew it. I figured if you were a part of this family, we should at least give you a birthday.” Castiel looked puzzled.

"A birthday?"

“Yeah, celebrating every year you’re with us.” Dean said. “But I blew it, just make your decision after the party.” Castiels eyes were wide with surprise.

“Dean, I don’t want to leave.” Castiel said. “I never did.” He put his hand on Deans shoulder. “You always assume the worst of me, and it hurts.” Castiel said. Deans expression softened. “Don’t presume to know my mind or my intentions.”

“I’m sorry Cas,” Dean said. For a long moment they stared into each others eyes. “We better go into the library and enjoy the party.”

“Dean, wait.” Castiel said. “Perhaps I should be more assertive.”

“In what way?” Dean asked. Castiel pulled him close and kissed him. Dean was stunned into immobility, by the time he had gathered his senses, Castiel had pulled away and was briskly walking into the library. 

Dean leaned against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest. He heard the cheer as Castiel entered the library and the singing. Dean felt his feet move towards the noise

Sam had done a fantastic job with the decorations, and the cake was perfect. Jody, Claire, Donna, Alex and Patience were all singing and wishing Castiel well. Castiel was beaming and enjoying the hugs and presents. It looked as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the party was over, Dean approached Castiel. 

“Cas, I wanna talk.” Dean said quietly.

“Sure Dean.” Castiel replied. 

“Outside.” Dean added. Castiel looked puzzled and more than a little afraid. They walked out of the bunker, and into the woods.

The moon was full and could be seen in glimpses through the trees. They broke into the clearing that was Castiels garden.

“How...” Castiel started.

“I know everything Castiel.” Dean said with a smirk. In the middle were plants, still potted, and a brown cardboard box. 

“What is this?” Castiel asked. 

“Happy Birthday Cas.” Dean replied. Castiel walked towards the box and opened it. It was full of packets of seeds. “I thought you could use them in your garden.”

Castiel turned to him, his eyes shining with tears.

“Thank you Dean.” He rushed over and hugged him. Dean held him close. 

“I’m sorry, Cas, for earlier.” Dean said. 

“I know Dean, you got scared,” He replied. “Sam explained. You are afraid that if you accept anything good, it’ll all get taken away.” Dean held him tighter. “So you don’t accept the good.”

“Yeah, well my history is a good indicator of that.”

“Good things do happen Dean.” He said rubbing his back. Castiel let go and touched Deans cheek.

“What are you afraid of Cas?” Dean asked. 

“I’m terrified that I will spend an eternity with regret.” Castiel said. Dean leaned down and kissed him. 

“No more regrets.” He said pulling away.

“Okay Dean.” Castiel replied. 

“You are so cute.” Dean said. Castiel beamed.

“I’ve been called a lot of things, but cute is not one of them.” Castiel said.

“I promise, when spring comes, we’ll sit here and make daisy chains.” Dean said, taking Castiels hand in his own. 

“I will hold you to that.” Castiel said. 

“Come on, there‘s left over cake in the fridge.” Dean replied. 

And that is where Sam found them. Almost sitting in each others lap, pushing cake into each others faces and gazing into each others eyes. Castiel looked at Sam with Deans with his face buried in his neck. 

“Glad to see you have sorted things out.” Sam said opening the fridge.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean said with his mouth full of Castiels neck. 

“Gross Dean.” Sam said.


End file.
